the_mysterious_book_of_esoteric_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Goat King
Biography The Goat King is either an inter-dimensional being or a deity, existing in all time periods and all places at once. It is unknown whether or not the Goat King is entirely malevolent, although his agenda does not seem to be beneficial towards mankind. The people he chooses to interact with are often driven mad by his insane and complex utterings. He often bestows upon people scrolls from the Cosmic and Abyssal Libaries, and rarely from the Solar Library and Lunar Libraries. Scrolls that are given to humans by the Goat King from the Abyssal Library almost always result in terrible destructive events or the breaking of the human's psyche, such as in the case of the Mad Monk of Barcelona who was given three abyssal scrolls: The Scroll of Blood, the Forbidden Scroll, and the Scroll of Secrets. The Goat King always appears as a human with a white goat head wearing a darkened crown. It is unknown exactly why he takes this appearance, but it is suspected that he is the child of the Great Goat and the Mother of the Webweavers. History and Appearances The Goat King has appeared to humans forty-seven times as recorded by the Grey Chronicler, a computer tasked with gathering information about inter-dimensional beings on the Earth. Here is a collection of some of the most prominent visitations: # Greece, 360 A.D. Appeared to a wandering traveler on a journey to the Britannia. The traveler was given the Scroll of Fortune from the Cosmic Library. # Constantinople, 439 A.D. Appeared to a royal court magician. The magician was given the Scroll of Nightmares from the Abyssal Library. The magician immediately went insane and committed suicide by hanging. # England, 936 A.D. Appeared to a ranger in the woods. The ranger was given the Scroll of Forest Perils from the Abyssal Library. Upon reading the scroll, the ranger's eyes were pecked out by ravens. # England, 1011 A.D. Appeared to a peasant during breakfast. The peasant was given the Scroll of Rats from the Abyssal Library. The peasant was unable to read the scroll, but gained the ability to speak and command rats. It is said that he was the great-great-great-great-great-grandfather of the Rat Lord. # France, 1032 A.D. Appeared to a courtesan in Paris. The courtesan was given the Scroll of Night Pleasure from the Lunar Library. The fate of the courtesan is unknown. # England, 1078 A.D. Appeared to William the First. William was given the Scroll of Black Energy from the Abyssal Library. William was unaffected. This is an anomaly among Goat King appearances, as humans are otherwise always affected. # North America (present day Columbus, Ohio), 1095 A.D. Appeared to the Birthdaymeister who was celebrating the birthday of a tribal chief-warlord. The Birthdaymeister was given the Scroll of Eagles from the Cosmic Library. It is unknown whether or not this scroll is still in the possession of the Birthdaymeister. # Germany, 1328 A.D. Appeared to a travelling troupe of performers in the woods. Each performer was given a separate scroll. The troupe leader was given the Scroll of Pierced Eyes. The dancers were given three scrolls: The Scroll of Bloody Feet, The Scroll of Ripping Nails, and the Scroll of Broken Hands. The musicians were given four scrolls: The Scroll of Haunting Melodies, The Scroll of Shrieking Noises, The Scroll of Weakened Ears, and the Scroll of Pierced Tongues. All scrolls originated from the Abyssal Library. # Over the Open Ocean, 1413 A.D. Appeared to the Mad Monk of Barcelona. The interaction can be found on his biography. # England, 1642 A.D. Appeared to a painter in the fields near London. The painter was given the Scroll of Additional Colors from the Cosmic Library. The painter immediately went blind, yet wept with joy before perishing from a heart attack. # England, 1652 A.D. Appeared to another painter in the same fields. This painter was given the Scroll of No Colors from the Abyssal Library. The painter was immediately able to see into 999 dimensions and folded in upon himself, disappearing from reality. # Poland, 1700 A.D. Appeared to a Russian diplomat at a grand feast. The diplomat was given the Scroll of One Thousand Teeth from the Abyssal Library. The diplomat's body disintegrated into a pile of teeth that were then collected for jewelry by the Polish elite. This cursed jewelry is now known as the Skeleton Collection. # England, 1821 A.D. Appeared to a poet known as Chiggles. Chiggles was given the Scroll of Hate from the Abyssal Library. Chiggles then took the form of the Goat King and ate every single person in the town where he was born. He disappeared hence. It should be noted that the Scroll of Hate is the only scroll with a known location. It is kept in the Vatican under lock and key. # The United States, 1950 A.D. Appeared to Snazzy the jazz musician. Snazzy was given the Scroll of Infinite Music from the Solar Library. Snazzy and the Fools' immediate success is likely due to this gift. Category:People Category:Abominations